riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Slayer
General Description "Do you tink we 'ave lost 'im Claude? " asked Bud in a stage whisper from his perch atop a small boulder. There was no answer. Claude silently studied the valley through infrared binoculars for several minutes before finally answering. "I tink we cannot outrun dis ting. We wait 'ere an when it arrives, we attack. Okay wit you, Bud?" "Is that okay? " There was no answer. Claude turned to see Bud clutching his head. Gasping in pain, the big Juicer fell to one knee. Dropping his laser rifle and IR binocs, Claude rushed to his brother. "Mon Dieu! What is wrong, Bud!? Are you OK? " With all the speed of his heightened reflexes, Bud suddenly leaped to his feet. In a move too fast to dodge, the muscle-bound Juicer grabbed Claude around the neck and picked him off the ground! A smile spread across Bud's broad face. "Johnny Timmins sends his regards," he said in a voice not his own. "He says to wait for him in hell, Claude!" With that. Bud's other hand plunged a Vibro-Knife into the soft crease of his brother's Plastic Man body armor — he could have strangled him or snapped his neck, but why take chances? Bud and Claude had given him too much trouble as it was. Claude's dead body dropped to the ground as Bud bellowed in horror, tears streaming from his eyes. There had always been a certain amount of bad blood between them, but they had patched things up in the last two years. They were friends now ... weren V they? How could he have let this happen? How!? Jean "the Rattler" Raneau staggered out from behind the rocks where Bud had been sitting, still a bit woozy from having Mentally Possessed the Juicer and been thrown out at the moment of murder. The sudden return of Jean's psychic essence to his own body left the assassin's head ringing. "Don't feel too badly ... Buddy Boy. You gave me a fight. In fact, you kicked me right outta your head when I... I mean ... you were going to stab him. Unfortunately, all that Juicer speed and reflexes and all, I had him gutted before you could stop yourself." The Rattler knew Bud would be hurling that Vibro-Blade, but it struck and bounced off his Psychic Body Field before he knew what hit him. A split second later, Bud was pulling his ion pistol and a plasma rifle, one in each hand. The assassin threw Bio-'' ''Manipulation blind, followed by stun, and the Juicer still winged him with a plasma blast — punched through the Body Field and charred the armor on his right shoulder. Thankfully, the other shots missed. Bud was obviously blinded by the one attack, and must have shrugged off the mental stun. If not, he didn 't show it. Somehow the Rattler was always surprised by just how tough Juicers always were ... and how these walking deadmen never wanted to give up the ghost and die without a battle. After dodging some more wild blasts, the Rattler finally put the Juicer down with a well placed shot from his laser rifle. "Pure genius," the Rattler thought to himself as he picked Claude's and Bud's bodies clean of valuables. The Juicer would have been harder to kill if he hadn 't been emotionally torn up by the murder of his brother by his own hands. That made him much easier to "take down." The murderous vulture stuffed his bag with the dead men's possessions and smiled to himself. "A good haul," he thought, "this loot" would get him another 15-'' ''20,000 credits back at the Old Bones where his paycheck was waiting. "Yep, bounty hunting could be very lucrative at times. And the CS spies always paid so promptly." — A moment in the life of the Jean Raneau, Psi-Slayer Psi-Slayers, also known as Psi-Killers and Psi-Assassins, are human master psychics who use their incredible psychic abilities to make a living as spies, bounty hunters and assassins. Most are recruited at an early age and trained in the arts of hunting humanoids and murder by elite and secret Psi-Slayer guilds. These assassins' guilds help to shape the untrained and still malleable psychic's mind into a killing machine. Thus, instead of becoming a Mind Melter, the young psychic becomes a Psi- Slayer, whose focus and orientation is hunting and killing humarioid prey. To this end, these psychic assassins are incredibly skilled and among the best in the world, arguably second only to the Sunaj Assassins, although most Psi-Slayers would kill the man who would be so bold as to suggest it. These characters have more in common with supernatural predators than with fellow human psychics. They are taught to love the hunt and enjoy killing to the point that it becomes their sole purpose in life. The Guild Leaders claim their Psi-Slayers are the ultimate evolution of the human predator: instinctual, fearless, shark-like killing machines whose nature demands they hunt and kill with the same ruthless determination as any supernatural monster from beyond the Rifts. Best of all, they specialize in killing other psychics, even Mind Melters and psionic demons. Most civilized folks see Psi-Slayers as inherently evil monsters who kill for sheer pleasure. It is true that these psychics thoroughly enjoy killing sentient life forms (the more challenging the better), and most are indeed self-serving or evil. However, not all are murderous monsters. Some fight on the side of good and serve as lawmen, heroes and military leaders. Sadly, these warriors are in the minority and their heroics are greatly overshadowed by their evil counterparts. Furthermore, it is no secret that even good Psi-Slayers must fight the urge to hunt and kill, especially when provoked or a situation screams for vengeance. It is said that "vengeance" is the middle name of every Psi- Slayer, good, selfish, or evil. That no Psi-Slayer can resist the cry for vengeance, and some have gone so far as to claim they are the wrath of god ... or the devil, whichever the case may be. It is said that only death can stay the vengeful hand of a Psi- Slayer. When a Psi-Slayer gives vent to his terrible wrath the outcome always ends in bloodshed; if not his own, those of everybody who gets in his way. Even when a Psi-Slayer is killed before he can extract his revenge, he will take several people to the grave with him. Many are tales of one or two Psi-Slayers taking on an entire town or criminal cartel. Or of a Psi-Slayer and a small group of adventurers/friends taking on incredible odds and often living to tell the tale. Even when these heroes fight for a good cause, they are frightening to behold in their grim resolve and relentless pursuit — cold, merciless, and devastating. Similar to the Psi-Stalker, these psychics do not need to consume normal food but feed on the potential psychic energy (P.P.E.) of their victims. Although the Psi-Slayer gets a little bit of nourishment from real food and water. Although they can drain a portion of the P.P.E. from their prey, leaving them alive, like the Psi-Stalker, most Psi-Slayers get such a gruesome thrill from killing and gorging themselves on the glut of P.P.E. at the moment of death, that they prefer to kill their opponents. Besides, a dead man is just one less enemy to worry about. The Psi-Slayer is a very dangerous individual. Not only does he possess ruthless predatory instincts and potent psionic abilities, the character also has the intelligence, creativity and resourcefulness of the human mind. This deadly amalgamation places them among the ranks of Archmages (high level sorcerers), Mind Melters, Juicers, 'Borgs, and Gunslingers as the most dangerous humans alive. Humans who do not have to rely on high-technology and gadgets to hunt and kill, but their own inner strength and mental powers. Thankfully, Psi-Slayers are relatively rare, about one third the number of Mind Melters. The majority of Psi-Slayers are "uncivilized," meaning that they reject a settled life in the big cities and prefer to live a life of adventure, typically as a drifter in wilderness areas. They are especially numerous in the Magic Zone, in and around Tolkeen, Free Quebec, the Great Lakes and Pecos Empire. Many (about 20%) are also attracted to the New West. Psi-Slayers tend to gravitate to places where Juicers, gunmen, enforcers and assassins can find opportunities, employment and challenges. Theymodem weapons, magic and Techno-Wizard devices. Ultimately, they use whatever will get the job done. As psychic mercenaries with a need for action and blood, they will often take low paying jobs for an opportunity to hunt and kill with the sanction of the local authorities, for the challenge, to settle an old score, just for the fun of it, or just to keep busy. Often associate with other psychics, mercenaries, 'Borgs, Juicers, Crazies, Brodkil, rogue Dog Boys, Psi-Stalkers and Simvan; the last three being among their favorite associates. They see Gunslingers, Psi-Slingers, Mind Bleeders, Sunaj Assassins, True Atlanteans, Indian Spirit Warriors, Indian Mystic Warriors, Cyber-Knights, Crazies and Juicers as fun competition but potentially dangerous rivals and adversaries. Practitioners of magic and dragon hatchlings are considered powerhouses, but most are soft and vulnerable if one knows how to handle them. Nega-Psychics and Nullifiers just require some physical manhandling; the same is true of most Indian Shamans. Psi-Ghosts are respected for their stealth and cunning, but generally regarded as sissified city slickers and sneaks who can't last in a sustained fight. Most lesser demons and sub-demons are predictable, straightforward combatants, easy to trick and confuse, while greater demons are more of a challenge, along the same lines as a Juicer, but should still be "a victim waiting to happen." Xiticix are just big bugs who are easiest to pick off one at a time; divide and conquer. Most others aren't worth worrying about. It is said the only beings the Psi-Slayer truly respects (and fears) are experienced True Atlantean Tattooed Men, Mind Melters, Temporal Raiders, and shapechangers, including Changelings and adult dragons — they absolutely loathe shapechangers. The 'Burbs and wild towns that cater to Juicers, gunfighters and mercenaries also appeal to Psi-Slayers, mainly because they offer challenges, fun and opportunities. Yet even these characters are not likely to set down any permanent roots, and will eventually move on to the next rough and tumble town. It may take weeks, months or years, but sooner or later the Psi-Slayer gets restless and moves on. Most Psi-Slayers, even those operating in cities or who hire themselves out as spies and Special Forces, usually avoid attachments to people and places and don't get involved in politics, religion or high ideals. As consummate professionals, they do not rely exclusively on their psychic abilities. Most are trained in the arts of physical combat and use a combination of ancient melee weapons, but they will use whatever they need to get the job done. Sources [http://rifts.wikia.com/wiki/Psyscape Rifts'®': PsyscapeTM]Category: Psionics Category:RCCs Category:Character Classes